


The Button

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Game Shows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Team Mercedes and Team Ferrari play The Button.





	The Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [F1sundays123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/gifts), [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> For my 100th fic, I was inspired by the gameshow The Button, currently on TV just now. I hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Here is a link to a trailer for The Button:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtpL2Ou6DzQ

“Dude what is that?” Lewis asked as he swaggered into the Mercedes motorhome, looking confused at the object on the table.

There was a box type object, that Lewis could only describe as something that looked like a vintage television with antennas on top but instead of the antennas, there was a large green button.

“It’s the button.” Toto replied.

“The what?” Lewis blinked, glancing at Valtteri who was sitting beside his wife.

“Well I shall explain now you’re here, so take a seat.” Toto said, grabbing a chair and sitting down to face his team. Lewis just gave him a puzzled look before sitting down beside Susie.

“So, guys, this is the button.” Toto said. “We are competing against Ferrari in a game called _The Button_ and it will be aired on the Youtube channel I think.”

“And how does this game work?” Valtteri asked, not looking amused.

“Well, one person needs to stay in the room at all times because the green button will change to red. When it changes to red someone must press the button. Then we are given a challenge that we must complete as a team and the team who completes the challenge in the quickest time wins the round.”

Susie glanced at Emilia. “Does that include us or can we just enjoy lunch together?” She asked her husband.

“No. You and Emilia have to play as well.” Toto confirmed. “The more people the better.”

Lewis omitted a sigh, looking at his boss. “You do get us involved in some crazy things don’t you bossman.” He chuckled, but then paused. “But anything to beat Ferrari.” He smirked.

Next door in the Ferrari Motorhome, Maurizio had just finished explaining the rules to his team. Though he could tell by his wife and Kimi’s face, that they looked less than enthused. “It’ll be fun…” The Italian tried.

“No, it won’t.” Stefania replied.

“Hey come on guys.” Sebastian said, sitting up a bit. “We shouldn’t criticise the game until we at least try it, and at the end of the day, regardless of how we feel about it we have a good chance to get one up on Mercedes.”

“Exactly.” Maurizio grinned, glad Sebastian was at least on board. “We’re doing this to beat Mercedes and create entertainment for our fans.”

*

Following the announcement both teams got down to business as usual, preparing for the weekend. Susie and Emilia were sitting in the Mercedes motorhome with Niki, staring at the button.

“I just know if we look away it’ll change.” Susie murmured. “Don’t you agree Em?”

“Yeah it’s just so typical that it would.”

In Ferrari, Britta and Sebastian were sitting watching the button while the rest of the team got their lunch. “I wonder what kind of challenge we’ll have to do.” Britta mused.

“I hope it’s fun.” Sebastian nodded. “Maybe we could get Kimi to do it.”

“Ha!” Britta snorted. “I can’t imagine him doing anything unless you physically made him.”

“Wait and see then.” The German smirked in response.

“I will- IT’S RED!” Britta screamed and jumped forward, pressing the button.

A similar scene occurred at Mercedes. “Susie it’s red!” Emilia exclaimed before shouting at the others. “IT’S RED!”

Susie hit the button as everyone pilled into the room to hear what the first game was.

“Hello teams.” The voice said. “This is the first round of The Button. Which ever team completes this task the quickest will win free champagne. So, good luck. Whatever team can eat a cucumber the quickest wins. GO!”

“A cucumber?” Toto blinked before racing out of the room with Lewis to the hospitality area. “Do we have any cucumbers?!” The Austrian exclaimed.

“Yes…” Lewis nodded as he opened the fridge and handed him the vegetable.

“Right come on, if we all have a bit we can eat it quickly.” He said, rushing the man down to where the others were waiting. “Here you go.” He handed them all a piece. “Eat NOW!”

*

“A cucumber?” Maurizio blinked. “We don’t have any! Go and ask Sauber!” He exclaimed at his team, looking panicked.

Sebastian legged it out of the motorhome and down to Sauber, where he rushed in and ran straight to the fridges. “Uh… can I help you?” Charles asked, watching his friend in confusion.

“We need a cucumber!” Sebastian exclaimed as he ransacked the shelves.

Charles calmly reached into the fridge and handed him a cucumber. “Here you go. Why ever you want a cucumber….”

“I’ll explain later!” Sebastian replied, starting to eat the vegetable as he rushed back to Ferrari, already snapping parts of the cucumber in half to hand out to other members of his team to eat.

“Eat.” Sebastian instructed with his mouth full. He didn’t like the thought of losing one bit.

Next door, the Mercedes team were busy finishing off the cucumber. “This is disgusting.” Lewis said, chewing on his final piece.

“it’s not that bad.” Emilia replied, waiting eagerly for him to finish so she could hit the button.

“DONE!” Lewis exclaimed.

“DONE!” Stefania exclaimed.

Both Britta and Emilia hit the button.

*

Both teams soon gathered to hear the results. “I’m nervous… having to go and get the cucumber would have slowed us down.” Maurizio mumbled.

“You never know. Mercedes might not have had one either.” Britta added, eagerly watching the screen.

“Hello teams.” The voice said. “I have the results of the cucumber challenge, but first let’s see how both teams did during the challenge.”

Each team was shown a clip of how the other team performed and Sebastian cursed. “They had a cucumber! We’ve lost this I’m sure.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic.” Stefania chided him, watching how Mercedes performed.

“Anyway, now that you have seen how the other got on… I have the results.” The Button said. “One team completed the task in 5 minutes and 22 seconds, and the other 5 minutes and 10 seconds. Congratulations Ferrari on your win.”

“LEWIS!” Toto exclaimed. “If you hadn’t moaned about eating it we’d have won!”

“Oh yeah blame me.” He mumbled.

While Mercedes squabbled, Ferrari celebrated. “You must have run fast Sebastian, thank you.” Maurizio gave him a hug.

“No problem. It feels good to be one up on the Silver Arrows.”

Kimi smirked from where he sat on the sofa. “That it does.”

*

Over the next two days, the teams went head to head in silly challenges. However, it was soon time for the final challenge, and both teams were instructed to sit in the hospitality area until instructed to go back to their room.

Both teams were curious about what was going on but were loving the chance of being able to beat their main rival.

When told they could go back to the main area, both teams found their room had been turned into a plastic ball pit. There had to be thousands of small plastic balls everywhere. “So, teams for your challenge. You need to find the ball that has a bell inside it.” The Button told them. “Good luck.”

“Are they having a laugh?” Sebastian spluttered. “We will never find it in here!”

“Start searching!” Maurizio ordered. “Call Charles and tell him to get down here to help us! We have to win!”

“On it.” Kimi replied as he stood at the door, watching his teammates scrambling around the floor looking for the bell. He shook his head. He wouldn’t be doing this.

Emilia and Susie were crawling around looking for the bell while Toto shouted orders at them and Lewis and Valtteri searched as well.

“This is useless! We’ll never find it!” Susie exclaimed.

“We need to stay quiet!” Valtteri replied, knowing they wouldn’t find it without silence.

Team Mercedes looked around for a few more minutes before Lewis gasped. “It’s over here, I can hear it.” He said, diving further into the plastic balls. “I’ve got it!”

Toto hit the button.

Team Ferrari were searching and chucking balls out of the room frantically. “It’s here!” Sebastian said, reaching down to the bottom.

“I knew you could do it Seb.” Kimi gave him a smile as he continued to stand there unwilling to help.

Maurizio hit the button.

*

An hour later the two teams gathered in the paddock club to find out the results and who the winners of _The Button_ were.

“So, teams, I trust you had good fun competing against each other but I assume you want to know who the winners are.”

“We do.” Kimi said. “I’m dying to find out.”

Sebastian gave him a pointed look and pressed his elbow against Kimi’s ribs. If the Finn wanted some loving tonight he needed to behave.

Kimi gave him a secret smirk.

“Good. Well. You both completed the final task in the same time… so that makes you joint winners.”

There were gasps from around the room and Susie jumped up. “No way! Right Ferrari, we are settling this!” The Scot declared, wanting a final decision.

“And how?” Maurizio asked her.

She was silent for a moment. “Rock, paper, scissors.”

“No.” Lewis spoke up a grin on his face. “The final task that decides the winner should be the race. So whoever wins means their team wins.”

Maurizio’s eyes darkened and he glanced at Toto, extending his hand out. “Deal.”

“Deal.” The Austrian replied.

This healthy rivalry was something that both the teams, drivers and fans relished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment/Kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
